There is No Umbrella With Us
by Bocah Lanang
Summary: Sehun benci Hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya.. Tapi namja manis tan itu membuatnya berubah. Sehun suka hujan. Hujan mempertemukannya dengan namja tan itu. Jika Sehun sudah begini, keujung duniapun Shun mau asalkan dapat bertemu sosok itu.. HunKai! Yey!
1. Chapter 1

Hi every HunKai shipper!

Im comeback with other HunKai FF!

Karena akhir-akhir ini sering hujan tiba-tiba, aku jadi kepikiran bikin ni FF, always HunKai tentunya.. hehe

Dan ini settingannya HunKai masih SHS, gak tau kenapa, FF HunKai yang romantic itu bagusnya pas mereka masih belasan tahun (karena kayak lagi mencari tahu makna cinta gitu..)

Oke, aku gak akan ngabisin waktu kalian buat baca ni FF, so.. this is!

* * *

**JRENG,, JREENG..**

**..**

**}{**

'''''

**.**

**!HunKai!**

**;;**

**;**

* * *

**There is No Umbrella with Us**

* * *

**1: I See You First**

* * *

Sore ini cuaca sangat mendung. Padahal jam waterproof ditangan namja itu masih menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, namun langit seolah menggambarkan keadaan jam 8 malam.

Namja itu berlari cepat meraih tas selempangnya yang ia taruh dipinggir lapangan basket. Dimasukkannya bola basket yang digunakannya tadi kembali ke kotak gudang bola dipojok lapangan. Sudah tidak ada waktu baginya untuk mengganti seragam basketnya dengan seragam sekolah yang ia masukkan asal di tasnya itu. Kakinya yang lumayan panjang berlari cepat keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya.

Gerbang itu bertuliskan HalverDragon Senior High School. Sekolah paling elit yang hanya diisi oleh anak berkeluarga bangsawan dan pejabat Negara dengan tingkat IQ tinggi.

Langkah kaki namja itu semakin cepat seiring bunyi gemuruh guntur dan kilatan petir yang mengerikan. Ini seperti kiamat. Padahal jamnya berfungsi normal. Ia juga dapat melihat jelas Jam Kota menunjukkan pukul 4 sore, tapi ini seperti pukul 8 malam.

Langkah kakinya terhenti setelah memijak lantai halte yang lumayan besar itu. Tidak lelah, hanya lima menit ia berlari dari sekolahnya untuk sampai di halte bus tersebut.

Menunggu bus yang tak kunjung datang, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di deretan kedua barisan bangku halte. Beberapa menit berlalu dan halte yang lumayan besar itu mulai dipenuhi oleh para pegawai kantor sesuai jam pulang mereka. Ini halte utama dan berada di pusat kota, tak heran jika halte ini lebih mewah dari tempat tunggu di terminal bus.

_**Zzzzrrrrrsssssshhhh….**_

Akhirnya langit menurunkan air yang telah lama dibendungnya. Tetesan air itu terlalu deras seolah awan sangat ingin menghilangkan warna pekat yang seperti malam itu.

Namja yang mengenakan seragam basket itu mengamati dengan tatapan kosong air hujan yang membentuk erosi percik pada lantai halte sehingga membentuk kubangan jernih.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang namja berseragam SHS bersurai silver berlari kencang menerobos derasnya hujan sore itu. Mungkin ini lebih baik disebut badai.

_**Splash!**_

Kaki seorang namja bersurai silver itu tidak sengaja menginjak kubangan air tadi. Tidak apa-apa, toh seluruh bajunya sudah amat basah seperti habis direndam, air hujan saja sudah membuat rambut putihnya itu menempel di dahinya. Tubuhnya sudah sangat basah.

Beberapa kerumunan orang di halte termasuk namja yang memakai seragam basket itu mengamatinya, bukan karena merasa kasihan, tapi namja itu mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri yang mampu membuat semua sejenak terhanyut dalam pesonanya. Tak berselang lama kerumunan orang disana mulai sadar dan teralihkan dengan kesibukan mereka masing-masing. Namja yang sudah amat basah itu mengetuk-ngetukkan sepatunya sekedar mengeluarkan air yang ada didalam sepatunya setelahnya ia mencari tempat duduk.

_**Puk!**_

Bahu namja yang memakai seragam basket itu terasa dingin dan basah. Seseorang menepuk ujung bahunya yang terbuka. Kalian tahu kan? Seragam basket itu tanpa lengan.

"Permisi, bolehkah aku duduk disebelahmu? Kurasa hanya itu kursi yang tersisa" suara dari orang yang menyentuh bahunya itu terdengar. Suara namja yang sedikit serak namun juga berkesan halus dan something that make your heart beat more faster.. and faster..

"Tentu" namja yang memakai seragam basket itu segera mengambil tas selempangnya yang ada di bangku kosong sebelahnya itu.

_**Puk!**_

Entah apa, beruntung atau kebetulan. Namja yang duduk disampingnya ternyata adalah namja yang kehujanan tadi. Dilihat dari jauhpun tadi, namja itu amat manis membuat sebagian orang di halte itu mengamati sejenak betapa manis dirinya.

"Eum, gomawo" namja itu berterimakasih lalu melanjutkan kegiatannya mengeringkan rambut dan memeras pakaiannya yang amat basah itu.

Hening kembali menyelimuti keduanya. Hanya suara orang-orang kantor itu yang saling sibuk dan beberapa ajuma yang menelfon keadaan dirumah. Dan keduanya masih diam.

Sekarang masih pukul 04.30 sore dan bus menuju rumah namja bersurai putih itu datang pukul 04.55.

Itulah sebabnya ia lebih memilih menerobos derasnya hujan daripada tidak dapat pulang sama sekali. Meneduh dipinggir toko menunggu hujan reda cukup memakan waktunya untuk sampai ke halte.

Hujan masih deras dan kini terlihat seperti badai. Angin bertiup kencang menyebabkan beberapa koran bekas yang berserakan dilantai halte atau sekedar ditinggal di sandaran bangku mulai beterbangan dan berakhir di kubangan.

"Hachim!" bersin sepertinya tak dapat dihindari oleh namja bersurai putih itu. Bukankah maklum? Ia sudah mandi hujan untuk berlari sampai ke halte ini, dan kini ia diterpa angin badai yang amat dingin. Sungguh, bahkan tubuhnya sudah menggigil.

Dirapatkannya blazer almamaternya meski itu sudah amat banyak menampung air hujan. Jika diperas mungkin bisa mengisi tiga gelas.

"Kau kedinginan?" namja yang memakai seragam basket itu tentu tak tega melihat namja manis disampingnya menggigil.

"Ha-hanya b-bersin k-kok" namja bersurai putih itu memaksakan senyumannya seolah berkata 'aku tidak apa-apa' padahal suaranya bergetar menandakan jelas ia menggigil.

"Jangan berbohong, ini" namja yang memakai seragam olah raga itu mengeluarkan handuk kecil yang belum dipakainya. Biasanya ia menggunakan itu untuk menghapus keringatnya seusai latihan basket, tapi hari ini angin berhembus terlalu sering membuat keringatnya menguap terbawa.

"G-gomawo Sehun-sii.." namja manis itu menerima handuk biru muda itu lalu menggunakannya untuk mengeringkan rambut silver, wajah, tangan, dan tengkuknya yang masih saja dialiri air dari rambut basanya.

* * *

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" namja yang berpakaian seragam basket itu heran.

"Kita kan satu sekolah dan satu angkatan, lagipula kau ulzzang dan cucu pemilik perusahaan otomotif sekaligus pemilik sekolah" namja manis itu menatap dengan wajah polosnya.

"O-oh, begitu ya. Tapi kenapa kau langsung bisa mengetahuiku?" Sehun masih sedikit heran. Orang di seluruh penjuru halte ini tidak mengetahui keberadaannya, kau tahu? Sehun menggunakan masker hitam untuk menutupi setengah wajahnya hingga hanya matanya yang terlihat. Terlalu berbahaya jika orang sepertinya berkeliaran tanpa bodyguard. Ini daerah bebas bagi para paparazzi yang selalu mengejarnya, mencari berita mengenai Oh Sehun yang merupakan ulzzang sekaligus penerus perusahaan otomotif yang paling terkemuka di dunia.

"Itu, seragam basketmu.. Tertulis besar namamu dipunggung" namja manis itu menunjuk seragam basket Sehun. Sehun hanya dapat menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan tersenyum lebar meski tak terlihat karena masker hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Lepas blazermu, itu basah. Pakailah blazerku" Sehun mengeluarkan blazernya yang tersimpan dengan lipatan asal di tasnya.

Karena Sehun memaksa, akhirnya namja manis bersurai silver itu menurut juga.

Sehun menelan liurnya susah payah ketika namja manis itu menanggalkan blazernya meninggalkan selembar kemeja putih yang basah dan menempel ketat pada tubuh itu. Sehun bisa akui, ini pertama kalinya ia melihat tubuh yang menurutnya sempurna. Kulit tan yang terlihat halus dan mulus.. Lebih indah dari tubuh molek yeoja yang ada pada majalah XXX yang selalu dibelinya.

Tunggu, ini wajar, ia sudah SHS, berlangganan yang seperti itu adalah hal wajar.

Yang tidak wajar adalah debar jantungnya yang berubah didepan namja manis itu. Tidak wajar.. jantungnya berbelok pada namja manis itu. Pada namja.. bukan yeoja.

Segera namja itu mengenakan blazer Sehun begitu beberapa pasang mata menatap lapar padanya.

_**Grep!**_

Entah refleks atau faktor lain, kedua tangan Sehun melingkar di pinggang ramping namja itu.

"Se-Sehun-sii?" namja itu kaget dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Tenang, aku hanya ingin menghangatkanmu" Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya membuat tubuh mereka makin mendekat dan makin hangat.

Semua mata lapar itu kemudian berhenti memandang namja manis itu. Namja manis itu tahu, Sehun hanya ingin menyelamatkannya. Dengan pelukan Sehun, semua akan beranggapan bahwa Sehun adalah kekasihnya.

"Apa sudah hangat?" Sehun bertanya lirih.

"Ya" namja manis itu balas memeluk leher Sehun. Kini semua terasa hangat, dan Sehun makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh yang terasa pas dalam rengkuhannya. Sejauh ini Sehun senang dan lega karena namja itu sudah tidak menggigil lagi.

* * *

_**Zrrssh..**_

Suara ban bus yang berhenti dengan genangan air yang dibawanya.

Kai melepaskan pelukan di leher Sehun.

Setitik rasa kecewa itu terasa amat besar bagi sehun untuk melepaskan si manis itu.

"Mian Sehun-sii bus ku sudah sampai" namja manis itu melepas paksa pelukan Sehun di pinggangnya, meraih tasnya lalu berlari menuju bus yang mulai sesak oleh penumpang.

"Hei! Aku belum tahu namamu!" Sehun sedikit berteriak namun suara riuh penumpang di halte itu seakan menelan suaranya.

"Haish.. dia sudah tidak terlihat" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku semula. Sehun merutuki waktu yang berjalan begitu cepat, membuatnya tak dapat berlama-lama dengan namja manis itu.

Bus yang dinaiki namja manis itu mulai menjauh, dan tertutup oleh tebalnya kabut. Tak berselang lama hujan pun berhenti dengan menyisakan tetesan dari dahan-dahan pohon disepanjang trotoar jalan kota.

Namun kini Sehun merutuki betapa lama waktu karena kini masih pukul 5, sedangkan bus yang mengantarnya kerumah datang pukul 05.15 sore.

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya pada bangku yang diduduki namja manis tadi dan ia menemukan blazer almamater basah milik namja tadi. Sepertinya tertinggal. Sehun meraih blazer itu, mencoba mencari nametag yang biasa tersemat disana. Namun nihil.

"Siapa namanya? Kenapa atribut seragamnya tidak lengkap?" Sehun membolak-balik blazer yang sama dengannya itu, tapi tidak ada nametag dan lencana kelas dibagian dada kiri blazer itu.

Sehun masih menunggu di halte hingga pukul 05.15 dan begitu bus menuju rumahnya tiba di halte, Sehun beranjak dari bangkunya dengan tas selempang yang sudah dikenakannya. Ditangannya ada sesuatu yang special. Ya, itu adalah blazer milik namja manis tadi. Sehun melipatnya dengan sebaik mungkin tadi.

Blazer itu menemani perjalanan Sehun pulang menuju mansion mewahnya.

* * *

**-TBC-**

* * *

**Hai!**

Ini masih prolog soalnya, jadi kayak gitu FFnya, mian Emm..

Kalian pasti udah tahu siapa namja manis bersurai silver itu kan? Yap! Uri cute Jonginnie! Yey!

Tenang, pokoknya HunKai bakal ketemu lagi kok

* * *

**Review ya! Wait to 10+ review, Thanks all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap sebelumnya sub judulnya namanya 'I See You First'. Dan Chap ini judulnya 'Hold Your Hand'. Jadi tiap chap sub judulnya beda, oke..

So, harusnya chap awal tadi aku bikin HunKai basah-basahan semua (di otak gue sih gitu.. tapi kok munculnya jadi kayak gitu -_- )

Yasudahlah, udah terlanjur ke post, jadi ini chap 2 nya! Silakan all HunKai shipper kita baca FF couple kesayangan kita! Yey!

* * *

**..**

**}{**

'''''

**.**

**!HunKai!**

**;;**

**;**

* * *

**There is No Umbrella with Us**

* * *

**2: Hold Your Hand**

* * *

**HalverDragon Senior High School**

Sejak matanya menangkap sosok manis itu berlari menerobos lebatnya hujan, Sehun selalu memimpikannya.

Seperti sekarang, tidur di taman rooftop sekolah bukanlah hal baik bagi siswa kelas XI seperti dia. Tapi ini sudah biasa. Bolos bukanlah sesuatu yang asing bagi Oh Sehun yang pintar melebihi Einstein. Selalu mendapat juara 1 sudah cukup membuatnya mampu bertindak semaunya. Terlebih wajah tampan dan tubuh sempurnanya mampu membuatnya menjadi idola.. katakan saja dia ulzzang top yang selalu ada di majalah remaja setiap edisi tanpa sepengetahuannya karena banyak paparazzi yang menguntitnya.

Sehun masih saja bernaung dalam mimpi indahnya yang bahkan sulit digambarkan. Hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu. Sepertinya Tuhan bahkan enggan membangunkannya dari mimpi indahnya. Angin siang itu menjadi semakin kencang. Berhembus dingin menerbangkan bunga-bunga sakura.

Rambut brown Sehun tertiup angin terlihat makin halus mengikuti alur angin yang menerjangnya, dan tetap tertidur.

Angin sejenak terhenti dan mahkota sakura berjatuhan disekelilingnya dan terakhir jatuh di rambut brownnya. Keheningan itu sedetik terhenti dengan langit yang makin kelabu. Makin gelap. Menutupi cahaya matahari sampai kebumi.

Suasananya jadi seperti pukul 6 pagi. Sejuk dan cahaya masih redup. Beberapa burung dipohon mulai berkicau, pulang kesarang sebelum hujan membasahi bulu halus mereka.

_**TES..**_

Tetesan hujan pertama itu jatuh tepat dipipi kanan Sehun. menyadarkannya dari tidurnya. Liquid dingin itu mengalir di pipi putihnya lalu jatuh begitusaja di kursi beton yang ditidurinya.

"Hujan lagi.." Sehun membuka mata tajamnya, memandang betapa gelap langit diatasnya. Semua siswa mungkin sudah pulang. Ini pukul 2 siang. Itu yang tertera di jam yang ada di atas pintu tangga rooftop.

"Aku masih mengantuk.." Sehun memejamkan kembali kedua matanya. Menyamankan tidurnya yang terlentang dengan membenarkan sebuah blazer sebagai bantalannya.

Ya.. itu blazer namja manis berambut silver yang ia temui di halte kota kemarin sore. Feeling Sehun mengatakan bahwa blazer ini harus selalu ada bersamanya.

_**Tes! Tes! Tes! Tes!**_

Hujan menetes kian deras. Sehun masih diam disana dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka. Dihirupnya wangi khas yang selalu muncul ketika hujan pertamakali turun. Ia suka wangi ini.

* * *

_**Zraaaasssshh..**_

Akhirnya langit benar benar menurunkan semua yang dibendungnya. Hujan sangat lebat menghujani seluruh permukaan tanah dan mengalir didahan-dahan pohon.

Dingin.

Adalah yang Sehun rasakan ketika tubuhnya mulai dihujami tetesan air yang lebat. Sedikit kotor kemeja putihnya oleh percikan hujan. Seluruh bajunya sudah amat basah, sepatunya mungkin sudah menampung banyak air.

Wajah tampan Sehun makin putih pucat seiring dengan tubuhnya yang mendingin. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Tampan..

_**Puk!**_

Sehun merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan dilengan kanan yang ia gunakan untuk menutupi dahinya dan sebagian matanya agar air hujan tidak menggenangi matanya yang tertutup.

"Siapa yang berani mengganggu tidur siangku yang berharga.." Sehun mengatai dengan suara rendahnya khas orang bangun tidur. Menjauhkan tangan kanannya dari dahinya lalu perlahan bangun dengan kedua matanya yang masih tertutup rapat.

Air hujan mengalir turun dari tubuhnya. Rambut brownnya sudah amat basah.

"Mian, tapi tidak baik tidur ditengah hujan seperti ini" seseorang itu menghapus air yang mengalir dipipi Sehun dengan sapu tangan berwarna dark blue yang sudah basah juga.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan. Melihat dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau.." Sehun seolah tak percaya dengan seseorang didepannya itu.

_**Puk!**_

Percikan air tercipta dikursi beton ketika orang itu mendudukkan tubuhnya disamping Sehun yang masih diam memandanginya hingga puas.

"Lama tidak bertemu.. Sehun-sii" setelah mereka cukup lama terdiam menyesapi guyuran hujan, namja itu menyapa Sehun dengan senyuman manis terukir indah. rambut Silvernya basah. Seperti kemarin.

"Aku.. menunggumu" Sehun mendekatkan tubuhnya. Ingin dekat. Lebih dekat.

* * *

_**Grep!**_

"Siapa namamu?" Sehun memeluk erat bahu namja manis itu.

"Panggil saja Kai.." namja berambut silver itu menatap kosong pemandangan gelap langit di siang berhujan kali ini.

"Apa kita pernah bersama sebelumnya?" Sehun bahkan merasakan sesuatu yang nyaman seolah biasa memeluk tubuh itu. Pas sekali dalam rengkuhannya.

"Sehun-sii.. bisa kau melepaskanku?" Kai mencoba lepas dari pelukan Sehun.

"Ah.. ne" Sehun merasa canggung untuk kedua kalinya didepan namja manis berambut silver bernama Kai tersebut.

"Sehun-sii.. kenapa kau hujan-hujanan disini? Tidak pulang?" Kai bertanya sambil mengamati air yang membentuk riak karena tetesan hujan yang deras.

"Aku masih ingin disini. Aku tahu kita pasti bertemu lagi, Kai" Sehun beranjak, berjalan menuju pinggir pagar rooftop sekedar memandang jauh. Mencoba melihat lapangan basket yang sedikit kabur karena lebatnya hujan.

"Sehun-sii.." Kai mengikuti Sehun menuju pagar.

_**Tep..**_

"Jangan memanggilku seformal itu" Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya diatas pagar. Itu sungguh berbahaya.

Bisa saja pagar besi dengan tebal 10 cm itu licin karena terkena air hujan, bisa-bisa Oh Sehun sang ulzzang keesokan harinya dikabarkan mati terjatuh dari lantai 10.

"Arraseo. Sehunnie.." Kai memanggil Sehun dengan nama itu. Sehun terkesiap, suara Kai terdengar cocok ketika memanggilnya seperti itu. Harus diakui ia sangat suka.

* * *

"Kemari manis" Sehun meraih tangan Kai yang sedari tadi memegang pagar disampingnya untuk beralih memeluk erat pinggangnya dan menyandarkan dagunya di pundak bidang Sehun.

"Kau sudah dingin Hunnie.. Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas dan mengeringkan tubuhmu" Kai mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Sehun.

"Kalau begitu cium pipiku lima kali" Sehun mengusak pelan rambut Kai yang amat basah itu.

Asal kalian tahu, mereka kini berada ditengah-tengah hujan yang kian lebat. Angin berderu kencang membuat hujan berbelok mengikuti arah angin. Dengan bicara sedikit berteriak maka mereka bisa saling mendengar suara satu sama lain.

Dan mereka tetap disana.

Kai tak berbuat apa-apa.

Tangannya meremat ujung blazer Sehun dengan erat.

"Aku tidak akan jatuh, percayalah" Sehun mengecup dahi Kai.

"Hun.." dan dengan panggilan yang mengalun halus itu, pipi Sehun untuk pertama kalinya disentuh oleh bibir dingin merah indah Kai.

* * *

_**Chu~**_

Ciuman kelima.. terakhir dan Sehun memejamkan matanya tidak rela bibir itu menjauh dari pipinya.

"Terimakasih.." Sehun mengecup pipi Kai sekali untuk mengungkapkan rasa bahagianya.

Perlahan mereka berjalan beriringan menuju pintu rooftop yang merupakan tangga kebawah. Ditangan Sehun sudah ada blazer Kai. Tentusaja itu basah karena Sehun gunakan untuk bantalan saat tidur hujan-hujanan tadi.

"Kita basah bersama, hhe" Kai tertawa lirih mengamati betapa banyak air yang mengalir dari rambut Sehun.

"Blazermu-" Sehun merasa bersalah melihat blazer itu sudah amat basah seperti handuk yang dicuci. Banyak menampung air dan terasa berat ditentengnya.

"Gwenchana, kau bisa mengembalikannya sebisamu" Kai berkata enteng. Kedua mata mereka yang sedaritadi memandangi deras hujan dari pintu yang masih terbuka itu kini bertatapan.

"Ini.." Kai mengambil plastic bag putih yang entah sejak kapan tergantung di gagang pintu dalam.

"Blazerku?" mata Sehun menangkap nametag bertuliskan namanya yang tersemat disana.

"Ne, aku tahu kau kedinginan. Pakailah ini sekarang" Kai menyerahkan plastic bag.

"Lebih baik kau yang pakai" Sehun balik menyerahkan blazernya.

"Tidak, aku sudah dijemput Hun, mungkin besok kita bisa bertemu lagi" Kai sedikit mengacak rambutnya berusaha mengeringkan rambutnya yang benar-benar basah. Dan Sehun sedikit membelalakkan matanya takjub melihat betapa keren sekaligus sexy namja didepannya itu.

"Hei, sini biar kukeringkan" Sehun mendekat dan menggunakan blazernya untuk mengeringkan rambut Kai.

Sangat perlahan dan mereka saling memandang cukup lama. Senyum mereka tak pernah lepas.

Ingin ini tetap terjadi. Ingin selalu bersama.

* * *

"Sudah kering?" Kai bertanya setelah sekian lama, bahkan tak sadar jika kedua tangannya telah mengalung indah dileher Sehun.

"Su.. dah.." dan Sehun sedikit terbengong melihat penampilan Kai sekarang. Rambut yang acak-acakan itu sangat cocok dipadu dengan sleepy eyes, hidung mungil, dan bibir penuh berwarna merah yang sedikit mengkilap basah itu. Tatapan sendu menggoda itu, dan tubuh basah sehingga kemeja putih seragam Kai menempel ketat menerawang dengan leher jenjang tannya yang basah.

Posisi mereka terlalu dekat. Dan Sehun tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Tubuh tinggi Sehun perlahan mendekat, makin dekat.

Merengkuh tubuh indah itu dalam pelukannya.

"Sehun?" Kai bingung ketika Sehun memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Kau indah.." Sehun memasangkan kemejanya dibahu Kai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Kai mengrenyitkan alisnya bingung.

Tak ada jawaban dari Sehun. Hanya senyuman, dan Kai akui itu tampan.

"Pulanglah duluan" Sehun menepuk kepala Kai perlahan.

"Baiklah, kau.. juga harus pulang, Se-Sehunnie" pipi Kai sedikit bersemu manis.

"Hati-hati. Dan pastikan kita akan bertemu lagi" Sehun mengatakan itu ketika tubuh Kai sudah berbelok diakhir tangga turun dan tak terlihat lagi.

* * *

_Cuit.. cuit.._

**Sore..**

"Hujannya sudah reda?" Sehun melongokkan kepalanya keluar pintu, melihat langit yang perlahan kembali cerah.

Pemandangan indah seusai hujan. Kau tahu itu? Orang-orang menamainya pelangi. Berwarna warni indah di langit, dengan beberapa bunga sakura yang beterbangan dibawa angin sisa hujan.

Burung-burung kembali beterbangan menghirup udara segar. Matahari sore melukiskan berkas cahaya jingga dilangit. Dengan butiran air hujan menetes di tiap dahan. Genangan air memantulkan warna warni dunia.

Ditangannya ada sebuah blazer tanpa nama. Tapi kini ia tahu nama pemiliknya.

.

.

.

.

"_Siapa namamu?" Sehun memeluk erat bahu namja manis itu._

_._

_._

_._

"_Panggil saja __**Kai..**__" kata namja berambut silver._

* * *

**There is No Umbrella With Us**

**-TBC-**

* * *

Jreng! Jreng! Jreng!

Hujannya reda! Yey!

Ayo,, siapa yang mikir Sehun mau serang Kai? (aku!) hhe

Karena judulnya **There is No Umbrella** jadi di FF ini HunKai gak bawa payung! Intinya Cuma gak ada payung, dah Cuma itu.. hehe.. ide yang gak mutu ya..

Oke, aku balas repiew kalian dulu ^_^:

**Sungie:** ini udah lanjut, ya mereka memang so sweet, hhe

**JongIn:** ini udah lanjut

**Y. S. N: **kalo bisa follow ff ini hehe

**Yuki Edogawa:** iya, sampe kebawa mimpi lo..

**Jonginisa: **ini agak digantung FFnya, mian T_T

**Jungjaegun:** ini udah lanjut, hehe

**Askasufa:** iya, itu blazer aneh, manis-manis tapi gak taat peraturan sekolah. Makasih buat semangatnya

**m. a: **this is the next

**babesulay:** Thanks udah suka FF ini

**RealDe:** Iya tuh Sehun maen peluk aja -_-

**Afranabilah19:** romantis

**Nhaonk:** fighting!

**Ardian. aiyul: **wah iya, kamu yang ke 11

**SooBabyBee:** kau benar, Sehun ketemu Kai lagi, :D

**Kamong Jjong:** what? 2 FF yang lain ngeri? Kenapa chingu? Hhe

**Xxxyixing:** thanks udah menunggu

**Okta1095: ** Hantu? Ko bisa?

**Jongin48:** ini udah next kok, hhe

**Maya han:** oke, besok Kai rambutnya berubah warna deh

**Kkeynonymous: **mian ini updatenya lama bro

**Flamintsqueen:** iya, tu Sehun jadi gay gara-gara liat Kai, keke

**Novisaputri09:** mian bikin kmu nunggu lama.. eh kok kamu panggil aku Eonni? Kalo aku seorang Oppa gimana coba?

* * *

Nah untuk selanjutnya review ya, Thanks all ^_^


End file.
